Impact
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Kagome bertengkar hebat dengan sang kakak, Kikyo. Setelah sekian lama mereka bertemu lagi, apa yang akan terjadi saat Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru yg menjadi sebab pertengkaran itu kini berada diantara mereka? Four-shots AU. SessKag, InuKik. COMPLETE! Originally made for Kagome and Kikyo sisters challenge at DOKUGA
1. Reuni

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha!**

 **A/N: OOC warnings. Sebelum ada yang bertanya, ya ada youkai di era modern tapi gak semua.**

Lagi-lagi kagome menghela nafas menatap tangga yang seakan tak berujung dari jendela mobil Sesshoumaru, sebuah tangan besar yang hangat membelai pipi kanannya lalu rambut hitamnya. Saat kagome menolehkan kepala, bibirnya yang hangat mengecup lembut pipinya sedikit menyentuh sudut bibirnya penuh perasaan, membuat semua masalah dan kecemasan Kagome sirna begitu saja. Digantikan dengan rona merah dipipinya dan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Mata emas Sesshoumaru menatap mata biru Kagome seperti kehangatan matahari terbenam berbenturan bertemu dengan dalamnya laut biru, menciptakan kebutuhan untuk selalu dekat dengannya di dalam diri Kagome.

 _Apa itu tadi?_ _Dia menciumku? Hampir!_ _Apakah dia sengaja?_ _Bibirku hampir tersentuh oleh bibirnya_ _, oh_ _K_ _ami_ _-Sama wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang_ _. Okay Kagome_ _tenang, tetap tenang_ _._ _Siaaal, rasanya aku ingin menjerit kecil._ _Ada apa sih dengan aku? Kagome! Tetap tenang,_ _Kamu lupa ya dia mempunyai pendengaran yang melebihi manusia_ _?_ _Dia pasti sedang mendengarkan detak jantungmu yang kacau saat ini, dan itu pasti sangat memalukan!_

Alisnya terangkat keatas beberapa saat, Kagome tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya tatapannya masih melekat pada Sesshoumaru. "Mm.. terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar oleh tatapan Sesshoumaru, dia tersenyum canggung lalu menunduk. Disaat itulah kecemasannya kembali, dia menghela nafas " Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisiknya, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu" Sesshoumaru berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, tetapi kata-katanya dan sikapnya membuat hati Kagome hangat. Semua itu sangat berarti baginya, walaupun terlihat seperti hal kecil tapi itu akan menjadi besar bila dia mendapatkannya dari Sesshoumaru. Youkai yang dingin, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak berperasaan hanya saja dia tidak terlalu mempertunjukkannya di hadapan orang lain.

"Iya kau benar" Kagome tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar, dia terhenti sebelum menutup pintu mobil membungkuk lalu berterima kasih sekali lagi. "Thanks Sesshoumaru" dia tersenyum, Sesshoumaru hanya mengangguk dia kembali lagi ke cangkang dinginnya. Kagome menutup pintu, dia berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu mobil hitam milik Sesshoumaru hilang dari pandangan. Kali ini Sesshoumaru tidak bisa mampir karena ada urusan penting yang harus dia bicarakan dengan ayahnya yang seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar Taisho dan juga Dai youkai yang disegani tak hanya di wilayah barat tetapi diseluruh Jepang.

Di zaman modern Jepang ini Youkai ada, tapi hanya Dai youkai atau youkai kelas atas seperti Keluarga Taisho yang mempunyai daerah kekuasaan besar di wilayah Barat Jepang. Tidak hanya itu mereka juga mempunyai perusahaan besar, salah satu yang terkuat di garis ekonomi Jepang. Walaupun mereka adalah youkai yang hidup di tengah-tengah manusia mereka tidak menutupi tanda-tanda mereka sebagai youkai agar dapat membaur dan terlihat seperti manusia. Garis magenta di pipi atau tanda bulan berwarna keunguan di dahi mereka, karena mereka adalah keturunan Dai youkai mereka terlalu bangga kepada dunia untuk menutupi tanda mereka agar terlihat seperti manusia. Kagome sering berpikir kalau youkai seperti mereka selalu merasa lebih kuat dalam segala hal dibandingkan dengan manusia, sehingga mereka sering memandang rendah manusia. Mereka senang sekali mengintimidasi manusia, walaupun itu hanya sebagian. Sesshoumaru adalah contohnya, saat pertama bertemu dengannya yang diberikannya hanyalah tatapan yang tajam menusuk, tatapan yang tidak membuatmu nyaman dan ingin segera menjauh.

Saat masih sekolah Kagome sering mengunjungi rumahnya, karena Kagome bersahabat dengan Inuyasha. Saat itulah pertama kali Kagome bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru yang dingin, arogan, dengan angkuh memberikan tatapan tajam. Inuyasha tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentangnya, walaupun Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hanya terpaut satu tahun sama seperti dirinya dan Kikyo. Inuyasha tidak begitu akur dengan kakaknya, mereka adalah rival hampir di segala bidang. Secara kebetulan Kagome kuliah di universitas yang sama seperti Sesshoumaru untuk menjauh dari kakaknya dan Inuyasha, semenjak itulah keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Sesshoumaru hampir seperti obat baginya, bersamanya tak pernah terbayangkan menjadi begitu nyaman dan semua itu berjalan begitu saja, secara alami. Dia perhatian dan baik, dengan caranya sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sesshoumaru perlahan tumbuh semakin besar di hatinya, tentu saja pada awalnya Kagome menyangkal perasaannya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan perasaannya sendiri, walaupun begitu dia masih sangat takut. Takut untuk terluka oleh hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pikirannya mengalir ke persahabatannya dengan Inuyasha yang tidak begitu baik semenjak kejadian itu, dia sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengannya. Perasaan atas kehilangan sahabat itu sangat menyakitkan, Kagome sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapapun mengetahui bahwa hati tidak mempunyai aturan untuk mencintai atau tidak mencintai seseorang, bersahabat dengan lawan jenis baik itu youkai, hanyou, ataupun manusia akan bermuara kepada perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Baik dari kedua pihak ataupun hanya dari salah satu pihak, cepat atau lambat. Itu sebuah hal yang pasti sama pastinya dengan tetesan hujan yang akan jatuh ketanah. Pikirannya mengali begitu deras sehingga kenangan pahit itu muncul lagi kemudian berputar diotaknya seakan film dengan warna suram.

" _INUYASHA!"_ _Kikyo berteriak_ _,_ _sorot matanya yang penuh kebencian berpaling ke_ _pada_ _Kagome_ _._

" _Kau, anak manis yang dicintai semua orang..." Kikyo_ _menunjuknya dari ambang pintu_ _,_ _Kagome hanya bisa terpaku ditempat Kikyo mendekatinya dengan mata memicing_ _._

 _T_ _angannya terkepal_ _,_ _dia berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kagome_ _. "_ _Ternyata_ _kau hanyalah seorang_ _pecundang yang suka menawarkan diri kepada pacar kaka_ _k_ _nya_ _" satu sudut bibir Kikyo terangkat, sebuah senyum yang dingin._ _"A_ _ku_ _..._ _benar-benar_ _..._ _membencimu_ _Kagome_ _!_ _" setiap kata diucapkan secara perlahan namun tajam, kata-kata itu seakan berubah menjadi duri yang kini timbul di dalam dada Kagome._

 _Inuyasha kini berda di antara kedua kakak beradik itu "A_ _ku_ _sangat ber_ _harap kau tidak pernah dilahirkan!_ _"_

Langkah Kagome terhenti dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba mengusir ingatan yang amat sangat ingin dia lupakan, dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku bukan anak SMA lagi, aku sudah dewasa sekarang aku bisa membela diriku sendiri" dia berkata mantap.

Satu demi satu anak tangga yang dipijaknya membawanya kedalam kenangan masa kecil, setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu menghitung anak tangga. Dia menjadi murid yang paling pintar berhitung di taman kanak-kanak karenanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup memainkan rambut hitam pekatnya yang indah, dihadapannya terbentang halaman kuil yang luas tempatnya bermain dengan kakaknya. Segala kenangan indah masa kecil memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia rindu akan masa kecilnya saat tidak ada masalah rumit yang menyelubunginya dan dia memiliki seorang kakak yang melindungi dan menyayanginya, lamunannya terhenti di ambang pintu sesaat ia membunyikan bel ibunya sudah membukakan pintu.

"Tadaima" seru Kagome ceria.

"Okaeri Kagome" Kagome langsung menghambur kepelukan ibunya, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu karena dia disibukkan oleh tugas kuliah.

"Mama" senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat memandang wajah ibunya, mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kamu pasti lelah, kamu mau istirahat dulu atau mandi?" mata lembut ibunya tak lepas menatap anak yang dirindukannya.

"Sepertinya aku memilih mandi dulu" Kagome merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai ibu sepertinya.

"Baiklah ibu akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu" katanya sambil menepuk pelan lengan Kagome.

"Arigato mama" Mereka berjalan keruang tengah tempat Sota menunggunya untuk memberikan pelukan hangat dan dengan bersemangat menceritakan betapa sepinya rumah tanpa Kagome.

"Kagome, apakah kau membawakan sesuatu untukku?" kakeknya muncul dari belakang Kagome membawa suatu kotak yang masih tertutup debu, seperti biasa pasti suatu benda keramat peninggalan leluhur.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku kek, aku baik-baik saja disana, and aku sangat merindukanmu" Kagome memeluk kakeknya yang antik "walaupun sepertinya kakek tidak merindukan aku sama sekali" Kagome tertawa kecil sambil memberi kakeknya sebuah kantung kertas yang berisi satu pak kue beras kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah sampai, Kagome" suara wanita terdengar dari ambang pintu ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul, tanpa menoleh pun Kagome tahu bahwa itu suara kakaknya Kikyo. Dia tersenyum lalu memberinya pelukan hangat "Sekarang keluarga kita sudah lengkap" katanya ceria, tanpa sadar Kagome memicingkan mata tak percaya keramahan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya. _Baiklah, mari kita bermain sebuah permainan yang berjudul 'Kita Baik-baik Saja'_ pikir Kagome.

"Hai" lalu Kagome mengikuti ibunya yang menggiringnya ke kamarnya, untuk beristirahat.

Dia berendam dalam air hangat dengan bermacam-macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya, semuanya bergulir tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk perang dingin yang akan dia hadapi dengan kakaknya tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, dia ramah kepadanya seperti dulu saat mereka kecil. Apakah Kikyo telah lupa pertemuan terakhir mereka? pertengkaran hebat mereka? Semenjak SMA Kikyo dan ramah tidaklah serasi dingin lebih cocok untuknya.

Dialah sebab Kagome enggan menghabiskan waktu liburan dirumahnya, dia takkan pernah lupa kata-kata yang menyayat hati yang Kikyo lontarkan kepadanya dahulu. Butuh waktu lama untuknya membangun kembali kepercayaan dirinya, dia tidaklah dangkal seperti apa yang Kikyo tuduhkan padanya dan dia tidak mencoba mendekati Inuyasha. Dia tidak pernah menawarkan dirinya kepada pacar kakaknya sendiri! Walaupun saat itu dia mencintai Inuyasha jauh sebelum Kikyo mengenalnya, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyo bersama saja sudah teramat sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, terlalu tenang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu disana Kagome?" ibunya memecahkan keheningan.

"Mereka luar biasa mama" ibunya tersenyum.

"Aku amat sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku, semuanya sempurna" jawab Kagome ceria kemudian suasana kembali dalam keheningan yang kaku, entah mengapa dia masih tidak nyaman dengan keadaan dia dan Kikyo sekarang ini.

"Mama, kau belum menepati janjimu untuk membantuku mengumpulkan potongan berita yang aku cari untuk tugas sekolahku" Souta merengut.

"Aku akan membantumu Souta" seru Kikyo semangat, masih dengan senyum yang sepertinya tidak akan pudar hingga makan malam bersama keluarga malam ini selesai.

"Terima kasih kak, tapi sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang penting yang aku lupakan di bulan ini ma.." belum sempat ibunya menjawab pertanyaan Sota.

"Mama presentasiku yang kemarin kuceritakan kepadamu di telepon mendapat pujian dari dosen yang terkenal paling perfectionist di kampusku" Suara Kikyo dengan riang yang dibuat-buat meminta perhatian.

 _D_ _an_ _begitulah semua perhatian kembali kepada Kikyo si sempurna yang lulus dengan nilai sempurna mempunyai kecantikan yang sempurna, seperti itulah seharusnya._ _Ya benar, ini akan menjadi liburan menyebalkan yang sangat panjang!_ kagome tenggelam dalam pikirannya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan makanan di hadapannya.

Akhirnya dia bisa sendirian, betapa dia rindu dengan kamarnya. Kagome berbaring telungkup di ranjang banyak pikiran yang bersemayam di kepalanya. Betapa tidak nyamannya hubungan dia dengan Kikyo, apakah dia harus membicarakan masalah itu lagi dengan Kikyo? Meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang ada, atau dia membiarkan saja keadan seperti ini? Kaku, dingin, dan tidak nyaman. Andai saja ada cara agar mereka bisa seperti semula. Apa harus Kagome yang memulai? Tidak akan! Pikirannya jelas-jelas menolak bisikan hatinya, jika ada orang yang harus meminta maaf itu pasti Kikyo. Andai saja ibunya mengetahui permasalahannya dengan kakaknya, dia ingin sekali meminta nasehatnya. Tapi bila ibunya belum tahu? Dia akan sedih, Kagome tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Keesokkan harinya pagi teramat cerah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja dengan bermalas-malasan di ranjang, matahari baru mengintip di kaki langit tapi Kagome sudah berada di dapur. Baru saja dia menyiapkan teh saat Kikyo muncul dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau buat untuk sarapan Kagome? tanyanya

Kagome melonjak terkejut akan kehadiran Kikyo yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya, dia sudah rapi dengan jeans and kaos berwarna putih.

"Aku bisa membantumu" kedua alisnya terangkat menunggu jawaban Kagome yang hanya menatapnya.

"Aku hanya akan membuat tamagoyaki, tidak apa-apa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Kagome tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kikyo mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Kikyo dia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia miliki. Kagome mencoba mengerti perasaannya sendiri, akan situasi yang terjadi dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya dia sudah menganggap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi tapi, apakah dia masih marah padanya? Bagaimana dengan Inuyasha? Hal yang paling penting sebenarnya adalah, apakah kagome masih padanya? Sejujurnya dia merasa kalau dia masih marah kepada kakaknya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah berubah menjadi Kikyo yang dulu. Kagome rasa dia bisa dan harus memaafkannya, dan berpura-pura bahwa petengkaran itu tidak pernah terjadi. Untuk saat ini itulah yang terbaik, pikir Kagome.

"Kagome" suara ibunya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sarapan sudah hampir siap, Tamagoyaki menunggu untuk dihidangkan di meja. "Itu terlihat lezat sekali!" ibunya membantu Kagome mempersiapkan piring di meja "Terima kasih telah membantuku Kagome" senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan hitungan menit semua hidangan sudah siap di meja makan.

"Sekarang kau duduk dan minum the itu" ibunya memegang bahunya menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi, lalu dia duduk di depan Kagome. "Sesshoumaru sangat beruntung memiliki Anda" senyum lebar menyebar di wajah lembutnya, Kagome batuk dan kemudian dia menyeruput teh nya.

Ibunya memang sepertinya menyukai Sesshoumaru saat pertama kali dia berkunjung beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Mama!" Kagome hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang dia minum, dengan cepat dia menutupi rasa malunya dan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya maksud. "Ya aku beruntung berteman dengannya, dia sering membantu tugas kuliahku" Kagome menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya memerah.

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ibunya menatap lembut Kagome, dengan senyum jenaka.

"Itu baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, mama" Kagome masih menunduk melihat daun teh di cangkirnya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Sesshoumaru mengantar Kagome ke rumahnya, ibunya sangat antusias mengajak Sesshoumaru berbincang. Sudah lama ibunya ingin melihat bagaimana rupa kakaknya Inuyasha yang selama ini diceritakan anak-anak perempuannya.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya, karena dia begitu susah dibaca" kedua alis ibunya berkerut.

"Dia bukan buku, ma" protes Kagome dengan suara manja.

"Memang bukan, karena itu aku ingin lebih mengenalnya" ibunya melemparkan tatapan jahil pada Kagome.

"Sebenarnya dia sangat baik mama, dia memang pendiam, dan menurut orang kebanyakan dia hampir selalu memakai ekspresi wajah datar yang sama. Tapi tidak bila kau telah mengenalnya lebih dekat mama, mama akan dengan mudah membaca lewat matanya" Kagome menyeruput tehnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan "Matanya begitu penuh ekspresi atas apa yang dia rasakan" tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Cara dia berbicara, gerak-geriknya..." matanya bergerak-gerak kesudut kiri menunjukkan bahwa otaknya berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lihat, dengar, dan rasakan "Sikapnya yang hampir selalu tenang, dia sangat dewasa.." melihat Kagome ibunya tersenyum

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Kagome" kata-kata ibunya lebih seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

Tanpa menjawabpun dia mengetahui jawabannya, lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah mendengar apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan tapi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Dia menyeruput tehnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan menyelidik ibunya yang sepertinya belum puas menggodanya.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahannya?" nada ibunya penuh canda.

"Mama!" Kagome hampir tersedak, dia terbatuk-batuk sesaat. Kini wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Mama, Sesshoumaru adalah anak tertua dari Inu No Taisho. Youkai wanita manapun yang akan menjadi **pasangan** Sesshoumaru pasti akan sesempurna dirinya" Kagome terkejut dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, mengapa dia merasa terganggu dengan fakta itu? Seorang youkai wanita dari keluarga Dai youkai yang lainlah yang akan menjadi pasangan Sesshoumaru. Bukankah itu dengan mudah ditebak oleh siapapun? Tetapi mengapa sekarang dadanya terasa sakit?

"Dan aku beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang dipercayai olehnya, menjadi temannya" keraguan terkandung di suara lembutnya, ibunya yang menatanpnya lembut tertawa kecil.

"Semua itu hanya masalah waktu sayang" entah apa yang dia maksudkan, dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Kagome.

"Aku harap Kikyo bahagia sepertimu" ibunya menghela nafas berat, kemudian keheningan yang canggun sesaat "Baiklah, aku akan memanggil semuanya kalau sarapan sudah siap" ibunya berkata sambil berlalu.

 _Kikyo tidak bahagia? Mengapa? Apakah_ _dia dan Inuyasha_ _putus? Semua yang aku tahu adalah Inuyasha begitu mencintainya, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuknya bahkan jika dia memintanya untuk memotong_ _telinga_ _anjingnya yang lucu_ _,_ _aku_ _yakin_ _Inuyasha_ _akan melakukannya. Yah, mungkin dia_ _menyebalkan bila_ _bersamaku, tetapi ketika dia bersama Kikyo ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia lembut, pe_ _rhatian_ _,_ _protektif_ _, dan dewasa. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berteriak kepada Kikyo seperti yang dia selalu lakukan ketika_ _berdebat_ _bahkan_ _karena_ _hal-hal kecil._ _Begitu pula dengan Kikyo yang menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat bila bersama Inuyasha, dia lebih banyak tertawa! Secara keseluruhan mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi kekosongan yang ada pada diri masing-masing, dan itulah yang membuat ikatan mereka kuat. Dulu aku sangat cemburu kepadanya, karena aku mencintai Inuyasha yang lebih tertarik kepada kakakku sendiri. Cinta? Benarkah itu?Aku rasa itu bukan cinta, mungkin saat itu aku hanya naksir. Naksir atau cinta monyet yang aku miliki untuk sahabat karibku. Satu hal yang pasti, aku akan bahagia bila mereka berdua bahagia._

Setelah sarapan Kagome menghambur ke kamarnya, disaat itulah sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia menerima panggilan itu tanpa mengecek siapa si penelpon, kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya saat dia mendengar suara Ayumi bukan laki-laki yang dia harapkan. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak senang temannya menelepon. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan mereka Eri, Yuka dan Ayumi. Ayumi mengajak Kagome ke mall favorit mereka, dia akan menjemput Kagome tepat jam satu siang. Dengan cepat Kagome menyanggupinya, dia tidak perlu alasan lain untuk menghindari situasi aneh dan canggung serumah dengan kakaknya yang sekarang 'teramat ceria'. Setelah panggilan berakhir, Kagome tertawa kecil membayangkan interogasi yang akan mereka lakukan. Cara apapun yang mereka akan lakukan, dia tidak akan membuatnya mudah untuk mereka kali ini. Dia akan menjadi narasumber yang alot, sebelum mereka mentraktirnya di Wcdonald.

Pikirannya terbang jauh meninggalkan ruang kecil yang dicintainya, lalu pikirannya membawanya ke tempat pertama kali mereka mulai berbincang. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang, terletak di depan kantin kampus. Tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, disitulah tempat Kagome dan Sesshoumaru pertama kali berbicara walaupun dengan dibumbui dengan kesombongan seorang youkai dan kekeras kepalaan seorang gadis yang baru saja patah hati.

 _Kagome sedang duduk sambil memainkan apelnya, dia melemparkannya dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, dia begitu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sesshoumaru sudah duduk di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan_ _Kagome?"_ _dia bertanya dengan nada dingin_ _._

 _"_ _Apa?_ _"_ _dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan_ _._

" _Apa universitas ini tidak cukup luas bagimu?" sindir Kagome, matanya menyelidik youkai yang duduk berjarak satu meter disampingnya._

 _Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, tidak peduli dengan gadis sebelahnya yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Kesedihanmu itu tidak beralasan" kesombongan tepancar jelas dari suaranya._

' _Apa yang dia maksud itu hubunganku dengan Kikyo dan Inuyasha?' dia pikir._

" _Kamu tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang aku rasakan dan jangan pernah menasehatiku tentang apa yang harus aku rasakan dan apa yang tidak!" bentak Kagome dengan sengit " Karena kamu tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya..." suaranya tenggelam._

 _Sesshoumaru tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, kata-kata selanjutnya bagai dia sampaikan kepada angin yang bertiup semilir. "Patah hati?" wajahnya seakan geli menyebutkan kata-kata tersebut, penghinaan jelas terbaca dari nada suaranya._

" _Silahkan, tertawalah! Tertawalah sepuasmu, kau tidak tahu dan kurasa kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Youkai dingin, arogan, dan sombong sepertimu bahkan tidak punya hati untuk merasakan apapun" Kagome benar-benar di puncak amarah, tanpa takut dia berbicara bahkan setengah berteriak kepada Sesshoumaru yang tidak hanya disegani manusia tetapi juga oleh para youkai lain._

 _Sesaat kemudian dia baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, sekejap perasaan takut itu menyelinap di dalam hatinya. Takut akan apa yang bisa dengan mudah Sesshoumaru lakukan, atas apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi rasa takut itu segera menghilang setelah melihat wajah sombong pangeran es di sampingnya, ingin sekali dia menghinanya bila suatu saat nanti dia merasakan apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Andai dia bisa menyaksikan suatu saat nanti terjadi, dia akan tertawa puas di hadapannya._

" _Menyedihkan" Sesshoumaru berkata dengan jijik._

 _"_ _Tidak begitu menyedihkan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini_ _"_ _kesedihan mulai menggelantungi lagi hatinya, tetapi nada suaranya menantang_ _._

 _"_ _Kamu bahkan tidak benar-benar mengetahui apa yang kamu rasakan_ _"_ _suaranya dingin, dia memperhatikan Kagome dari sudut matanya._

 _"_ _Dan.. kau pikir kau lebih mengetahui perasaanku lebih baik dibandingkan diriku sendiri?" Kagome tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan youkai menyebalkan itu saat ini, mereka benar-benar saudara pikirnya_ _._ _Dia dan Inuyasha benar-benar bisa menjadi teman yang amat sangat menjengkelkan._

 _Sesshoumaru menoleh, pada pertama kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kagome_ _,_ _dia seperti terhipnotis. Entah karena mata emasnya itu begitu hangat, sangat kontras dengan seluruh penampilan, suara, dan sikapnya yang dingin. Atau mungkin karena mata yang tidak dapat disangkal sangat indah itu sangat mirip dengan mata Inuyasha?._

" _Iya" jawabnya pendek, suaranya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. "Kamu akan lebih merasa sedih bila kamu kehilangan orang laing selain dia"_ _entah mengapa saat itu dia tergelitik untuk berpikir bahwa ada arti lain dari ucapan Sesshoumaru._

 _Kagome_ _ingin sekali tertawa keras di depan wajahnya, dia ingin sekali menyangkal pernyataannya barusan dengan keras kepala. Kagome sangat ragu dengan segala yang dia dengar,_ _tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Buktikan!" dia menantangnya!_

End Of Flashback

Untuk beberapa alasan semenjak itu mereka lebih sering bertemu, dan disinilah Kagome sekarang jatuh cinta kepada pangeran es.

Kagome mandi sebelum pergi dengan teman-temannya, dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah tangga menuju ke atas saat dia melihat seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya, dan orang itu adalah Kikyo! Pandangan Kikyo tertunduk, wajahnya diselimuti oleh cahaya putih kebiruan tipis yang berasal dari layar ponselnya. Dengan spontan Kagome turun dua anak tangga, sehingga cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari penglihatan Kikyo. Setelah dia sudah tidak mendengar lagi derap langkah Kikyo di lorong atas dengan terburu-buru dia masuk ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dia bersandar di pintu. Pandangannya menjelajah meneliti barang-barang di kamarnya, tanpa yakin apa yang dia cari.

 _Apa yang Kikyo lakukan di dalam kamaruku? Apa yang dia cari? Apa dia mencariku? Bila memang dia mencariku, mengapa dia tidak melongokkan saja kepalanya dari pintu dan pergi saat dia melihat aku tidak ada di dalam kamar. Aku yakin walau sekilas, aku melihat dia tersenyum saat melihat layar ponselnya. Oh ponselku!_

Kagome duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dia yakin menaruh ponselnya disamping lampu tidur di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Kini ponselnya tergeletak dekat jam wekernya, letaknya sedikit berubah. Kagome mengutak-atik ponselnya, meski tidak yakin apa yang dia cari. Dia hanya memasang kunci geser, sedikit merasa menyesal mengapa dia tidak memasang pin atau pola sebagai pengaman. _Hentikan Kagome! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Tetaplah berpikir positif oke, pikirnya._

Selesai berpakaian, dia membuka jendela kamarnya. Lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam lamunan. Dia terpaku di tempat saat samar-samar mendengar suara kakaknya yang sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan di telepon dengan seseorang, dan mereka sedang membicarakannya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, dia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Tanpa perlu banyak usaha dia bisa mendengarnya, kamar Kikyo tepat disamping kamarnya dan dengan jendela terbuka lebih memudahkannya untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Memang menguping tidak baik, tapi dia merasa perlu tahu bila namanya disebut olehnya.

Nada suara Kikyo terdengar lembut "iya, terdengar sedikit konyol tetapi..." ia terdiam sesaat.

"Itu akan sangat hebat, terima kasih. Aku akan sangat menghargainya" Kikyo tertawa kecil "Tidak, sepertinya Kagome akan pergi dengan teman-temannya" hening sesaat.

"Hai, arigato"

 _Siapa yang diteleponnya? Aku benci mempunyai pikiran buruk ini, tapi dialah satu-satunya pemicu. Sudahlah, aku harus melupakannya. Mungkin perasaan tidak enak ini hanya karena aku berada dalam masa pra menstruasi. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan Kikyo, dan buang semua pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh._

 **End Notes : Four-shots fanfic ini awalnya utk challenge di Dokuga (situs khusus SessKag), thx for read and review ^.~  
**


	2. Corrupted Thoughts

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of InuYasha character in this story, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

Cahaya matahari di sabtu pagi menghambur dari balik jendelanya, nyanyian suara burung bersahut-sahutan dikejauhan kali ini tidak teredam oleh bunyi suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang dikejauhan sana. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya setelah bangun adalah mengecek ponselnya, kekecewaan langsung mengalir di dadanya saat melihat layar yang kosong tanpa pemberitahuan adanya panggilan masuk ataupun pesan yang masuk.

Kali ini dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan berteman dengan Sesshoumaru berubah menjadi pemujaan yang tidak sehat seperti ini? Dia mengakui kalau dia menyukai Sesshoumaru tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus terus mengecek ponselnya setiap satu jam sekali kan? Hubungan mereka memang dekat, tapi semua hal tentangnya hanyalah pecahan misteri emosi yang tak terselesaikan.

 _Baiklah, ku telah putuskan hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah meluruskan masalah itu dengan rasa Inuyasha telah menjelaskannya, entah Kikyo percaya atau tidak karena terkadang dia itu bisa lebih keras kepala dariku. Dia tidak mudah percaya pada siapapun, tapi aku adalah adiknya, seharusnya dia percaya padaku. Aku menolak untuk tetap seperti ini, keadaan seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman. Terserah apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku kemarin, yang paling penting adalah masalah ini cepat selesai. Kagome menepukan kedua tangan di hadapannya "Yosh!"satu masalah akan berkurang hari ini hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tenang, dia dan kakaknya tidak akan lagi harus berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja._

Semuanya sudah berada di meja makan Kagome duduk disamping Kikyo yang sedang tertawa riang dengan kakek, mereka sedang menggoda Sota tentang Hitomi yang baru-baru ini bermain ke rumah. Kagome tersenyum, _sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang baik aku akan mengajaknya berbicara nanti_ pikirnya.

"Kagome, apakah kau punya rencana hari ini?" suara ibunya lembut, dia meletakkan teh di meja untuk Kagome.

"Tidak ada mama, aku rasa aku akan benar-benar di rumah seharian. Kau mau aku bantu mengerjakan sesuatu ma?" ucapnya tulus.

"Maukan kau menolongku Kagome?" suara dan mata kakek penuh harap.

"Tentu kek" selama itu bukan mencari gulungan literature di gudang kuil pikir Kagome, dia tidak suka bau pengap dan debu disana tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak menolong kakeknya yang memberinya padangan penuh harap. Diam-diam dia menghela nafas, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang pikirnya.

Setelah sarapan Kagome menepati janjinya untuk membantu kakeknya di gudang. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan bau kayu tua lembab dan debu yang mulai menebal. Disemua sisi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rak-rak kayu yang memunjung hingga hampir kelangit-langit, kakek mulai sibuk membuka kotak itu satu persatu setelah mengelap debu yang menyelimuti. Kagome mengambil kain lap yang lain lalu mulai meniru apa yang kakeknya lakukan. Kakeknya mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang suatu benda sejarah yang saat itu dia bersihkan, Kagome setengah hati mendengarnkannya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap mengangguk untuk memberi kesan dia adalah pendengar yang baik.

He raised his head "number-two from the bottom shelf" while pointing to a shelf behind Kagome.

"Sepertinya matahari mulai terbit dari arah barat Kagome" katanya acuh tak acuh matanya masih tetap meneliti satu set piring antik yang berharga peninggalan sebuah keluarga dengan nama besar lebih dari 300 tahun yang lalu.

"Hah?" hanya itulah reaksi Kagome, sekilas dia tidak mengerti apa yang kakeknya maksudkan. Apa kakeknya sedang bercerita legenda yang lain lagi? Tapi tidak, yang terakhir di dengar kakeknya sedang bercerita tentang satu set perlengkapan makan yang ditinggalkan oleh sebuah keluarga dengan nama besar dua abad lalu yang sekarang menjadi milik kuil Higurashi.

"Kamu tahu apa yang aku bicarakan Kagome, kamu salah satu cucuku" tangannya masih mengelap barang antik di tangannya, dia seperti berbicara dengan piring antik kecil yang berat itu. Kagome masih menebak-nebak apa maksud kakeknya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku baca dari dirimu" lanjut kakeknya "Kau pendiam dan Kikyo menjadi riang" kali ini kakek menatapnya "sudah pasti kau tidak memikirkan tugas kuliahmu kan?" persis seperti tebakannya, sepertinya orang tua memang selalu tajam akan ketegangan situasi yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku dan Kikyo" nadanya tidak seperti bertanya dia menggeleng "kami baik-baik saja kek" Kagome tersenyum lalu berpaling kikuk "kek, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" Kagome mengangkat guci antik sebesar kepala manusia yang telah dia masukkan kembali dengan aman kedalam kotak penyimpanannya.

"Rak nomor dua dari bawah di bagian kiri, samping pedang itu" kakeknya menghela nafas sambil menunjuk rak dibelakang Kagome.

Perlahan kakeknya menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku terlalu tua untuk melihat cucu-cucu tersayangku bertengkar" keluhnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar kek" sela Kagome cepat "kakek jangan terlalu khawatir" kali ini kakeknya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku lega mendengarnya" dia sibuk membersihkan debu dari kotak lain "Kamu tahu kan dia selalu menyayangi dan melindungimu, aku ingat sekali saat Kikyo pulang dengan kaki dan tangan penuh luka jarena berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki tetangga saat umurmu baru 6 tahun" pandangannya menerawang tetapi tangannya terus bergerak.

Kagome tertegun dia ingat saat itu dia menangis karena rambutnya yang dikuncir dua ditarik-tarik oleh anak-anak laki nakal karena tidak mau meminjamkan mainannya, tak lama Kikyo datang membelanya dia berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki nakal itu. Kikyo berkelahi seperti anak laki-laki, dia tidak takut selama dia bisa membela adiknya, dan sejak saat itu anak laki-laki itu tidak berani menggangu Kagome lagi. Kedua sudut bibir Kagome terangkat membentuk senyum di wajahnya, ingatan itu membanjiri kepalanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kek" dia memberi kakeknya senyum hangat.

 _Iya, benar. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dia selalu melindungiku, dia selalu membelaku. Dia selalu ada_ _sampai aku bisa membela diriku sendiri, tetapi semua_ _n_ _ya berubah semenjak_ _kami_ _beranjak remaja. Entah mengapa dia seperti menjauhiku, dia seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri. Terkadang aku merasa dia membenciku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah merubahnya atau apa yang_ _telah_ _kuperbuat padanya_ _yang membuat sikapnya berubah terhadapku._

Setelah selesai membantu sang kakek Kagome berteduh dibawah Goshinboku, angin bertiup semilir bayangan dedaunan bergerak dikakinya. Bunyi gemerisik daun tertiup angin seperti musik di telinganya, sangat menenangkan. Perbincangan dengan kakeknya membuatnya tekadnya semakin bulat untuk meluruskan masalahnya dengan Kikyo, Kagome memejamkan mata, dia memeluk kedua lututnya, kepalanya bersandar di pohon. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos celah-celah daun, membelai lembut kulitnya dan kenangannya.

Ingatan itu berputar

 _Bel rumah berbunyi, Kagome membukanya ternyata Inuyasha yang ingin_ _bertemu Kikyo. Kagome mempersilahkannya masuk setelah Inuyasha berkata dia akan menunggu Kikyo, yang s_ _u_ _dah berjanji akan menemuinya disana._ _Saat itu Kikyo belum kembali dari mini market untuk membeli beberapa barang, ibunya sedang pergi ke sekolah Sota, dan kakeknya sedang sibuk di kuil melayani pengunjung yang datang dari jauh. Kagome sedang sibuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya, hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya dirumah. Besok dia akan pergi ke Kansai, tempat di mana dia kuliah. Walaupun sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dia tetap menemani Inuyash, akan sangat kasar bila dia tidak menemaninya. Bagaimanapun juga_ _Inuyasha_ _adalah_ _laki-laki pertama yang memikat_ _hatinya, dan dia adalah_ _sahabatnya_ _._ _._

 _Inuyasha dan Kagome duduk di ruang tengah, pandangan Kagome terpaku pada tv tangannya mengganti-ganti tombol tv tanpa benar-benar menonton tv._

 _"_ _Ayolah Kagome, tidak bisakah kau tetap pada satu channel_ _?_ _Kau membuat kepalaku pusing tahu!_ _" suaranya terdengar jengkel Inuyasha merebut remote itu dari tanganmya tetapi Kagome_ _berhasil menghindar_ _, suasana kembali hening_ _, Kagome akhirnya berhenti di channel talk show yang sangat membosankan untuk ditonton._

 _"Hei Kagome" Inuyasha terdengar ragu_ _._

 _Dengan malas Kagome sedikit menoleh "_ _Ada apa_ _?" suaranya datar tanpa emosi_ _._

 _"Apakah kamu harus pergi besok?" suaranya hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga Kagome_ _._

' _Argh, tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat dia bersamanya bersama Kikyo kakakku. Tidakkah dia tahu perasaanku kepadanya stupid!_ _'_ _teriak Kagone dalam hati._

 _"Perlukah kau bertanya?" pertanyaanya membuat Kagome jengkel_ _._

 _"Maksudku kenapa kita tidak kuliah di universitas yang sama?",Inuyasha menatapnya dari seberang meja menanti jawabannya_ _. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang kau kenal disana, selain Sesshoumaru. Jelas dia diluar hitungan" Inuyasha memutar bola matanya "Gunung es itu tidak akan ramah kepada siapapun" gerutunya._

 _"Aku harus pergi" jawab Kagome cepat seakan tidak ada spasi diantara kata itu_ _._

 _Kali ini Inuyasha tertunduk memandang daun teh yang mengambang d_ _icangkir_ _nya "Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu Kagome, kamu sahabat terbaikku" suaranya hampir seperti bisikan_ _._

 _Kagome berpaling menatapnya tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu Inuyasha" katanya tergagap_ _._

" _Tapi bagus, setidaknya kuping ku bebas dari suaramu yang mengganggu" senyum sombongnya terpahat lagi di wajahnya, Inuyasha yang menyebalkan telah kembali. Dia tidak pernah lama-lama membiarkan perasaannya terlihat jelas, dia menganggap menunjukkan perasaan hanyalah sebuah kelemahan. Bagaimanapun juga mendengarnya Kagome senang, sahabat yang disayanginya akan merindukannya walau tidak sebesar yang akan dia rasakan nanti._

" _Bagus untukmu dan untukku, karena disana tidak akan ada sahabat menyebalkan yang akan menggangguku!" Kagome tidak mau kalah, dia pura-pura tersinggung._

 _"Keh. tentu saja tidak ada yang seperti aku disana" Inuyasha yang lama telah kembali_ _._

 _" Iya tentu saja tidak ada orang yang menjengkelkan seperti kamu" sahut Kagome_ _,_ _Inuyasha tersenyum_ _._

 _"Oi,_ _ini untukmu_ _" katanya sambil menjulurkan sebuah paperbag_ _,_

 _"Apa ini Inuyasha?" Kagome melongok isi paperbag_

 _"Lihat sajalah!" perintahnya Inuyasha menggeser duduknya, kini ia disamping kanan Kagome. Kagome gasped, ditanganya terdapat sebuah_ _bola salju._ _Benda itu seperti_ _ **Snow globe**_ _, itu adalah sebuah toples kecil yang terisi cairan kental seperti minyak tetapi berwarna bening. Tutup toples itu di lem dengan lem super kuat, ini adalah snow globe buatan sendiri! Glitters silver berterbangan saat snow globe itu di goyang-goyangkan, sangat indah, dia bisa memperhatikan benda itu berjam-jam lamanya, memikirkan itu membuat Kagome tertawa, dia tidak ingin Inuyasha mengetahui fakta itu. Di dalam toples itu terdapat foto hitam putih favorit Kagome, foto dia bersama seluruh keluarganya dan Inuyasha yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Dia sangat menyukai foto itu karena, semuanya begitu ceria, sangat natural, keadaan sehari-hari yang akan dia rindukan disana nanti._

" _Aku sangat menyukainya Inuyasha, sangat_ _"_ _kata terakhir sangat ditekankannya,_ _Kagome tersenyum memandang Inuyasha_ _yang kini wajahnya memerah. Dia memandang_ _cinta pertamanya,_ _c_ _inta tak berbalas karena Inuyasha mencintai Kikyo. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia akan bahagia bila melihat mereka berdua bahagia. Kagome menahan air mata, bibirnya bergetar._ _Inuyasha, orang yang sepertinya cuek, acuh, menyebalkan, membuat benda ini untuknya? Hal yang tidak pernah Kagome duga, tidak pernah dia harapkan orang menyebalkan sepertinya bisa membuat kejutan semanis ini._

" _Aku sangat suka"_ _Kagome menghambur kedalam pelukan Sahabatnya 'I love you Inuyasha' bisiknya dalam hati_ _'karena itulah aku harus pergi jauh'_ _Kedua lengan Kagone melingkar di leher Inuyasha,_ _s_ _atu tangan Inuyasha ragu membelai kepala Kagome._

" _Kamu adalah sahabat 'menyebalkan' terbaikku" Kagome bergumam di pelukannya._

 _Disaat bersamaan terdengar suara Kikyo bersamaan dengan itu sosoknya muncul dari ambang pintu_ _,_ _pelukan mereka dengan segera terlepas._

" _INUYASHA!"_ _Kikyo berteriak_ _,_ _sorot matanya yang penuh kebencian berpaling ke_ _pada_ _Kagome_ _._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, Ka-go-me_ _?" Ki_ _ky_ _o berjalan mendekati Kagome hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. Matanya memicing kali ini tangannya terkepal dia berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kagome, "_ _Jangan katakan padaku_ _" dia tertawa kecil "Kau masih belum bisa menerima bahwa Inuyasha hanya mencintai aku kan?" semburnya_ _._

 _"_ _Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kikyo_ _" Inuyasha menengahi tatapannya bingun_ _g bagaimana melerai dua perempuan yang disayanginya._

" _Kau, anak manis yang dicintai semua orang..." Kikyo_ _menunjuknya dari ambang pintu_ _,_ _Kagome hanya bisa terpaku ditempat Kikyo mendekatinya dengan mata memicing_ _._

 _T_ _angannya terkepal_ _,_ _dia berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kagome_ _. "_ _Ternyata_ _kau hanyalah seorang_ _pecundang yang suka menawarkan diri kepada pacar kaka_ _k_ _nya_ _" satu sudut bibir Kikyo terangkat, sebuah senyum yang dingin. Dia menunjuk wajah Kagome_ _"A_ _ku_ _..._ _benar-benar_ _..._ _membencimu_ _Kagome_ _!_ _" setiap kata diucapkan secara perlahan namun tajam, kata-kata itu seakan berubah menjadi duri yang kini timbul di dalam dada Kagome._

 _Inuyasha kini berada di antara kedua kakak beradik itu "A_ _ku_ _sangat ber_ _harap kau tidak pernah dilahirkan!_ _"_

 _Kagome bisa merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi matanya, dia bergegas bangkit berlari menuju kamarnya. Agar air matanya tidak jatuh dihadapan mereka, dadanya saki_ _t_ _. Sakit yang teramat sangat yang tak dapat diucapkan kata-kata, matanya perih menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin berhamburan dari matanya. Dia berlari menaiki tangga mengangkat kakinya yang terasa lemas dan terlalu berat untuk diangkat, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya._

 _Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya, memeluk bantalnya yang kini basah terhujani oleh kesedihannya. Dadanya sesak nafasnya memburu,_ _dia tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti_ _it_ _u_ _. Dia tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu, Kikyo tidak berhak! Tubuh Kagome berguncang, ia tetap memeluk erat bantalnya,_ _mengapa dia begitu tega padanya_ _? hanya melihat mereka bersama saja sudah membuat_ _dia_ _hancur, kenapa?_

End of flashback

Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia harus meluruskan salah paham ini. Dia mencari kakaknya di kamarnya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya, ibunya bilang bahwa Kikyo sedang pergi keluar ada seuatu yang harus dia beli. Setelah makan siang pun Kikyo belum muncul, Kagome memutuskan untuk menunggu dikamar ibunya sudah berjanji akan memberitahunya jika Kikyo sudah pulang. Masalah ini tidak boleh tertunda lagi, harus segera diluruskan, dia tidak mau menghabiskan liburannya dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang pikirnya.

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan saat Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya, sial aku ketiduran lagi kasur ini terlalu nyaman untuk sekedar berbaring melepas lelah. Dia meraih ponselnya, dia putuskan untuk menghubungi Sesshoumaru. _Sesekali menunjukkan perasaanmu tidak akan membunuhmu kan?_ Pikirnya. Satu, dua kali dia coba nada panggilan sambung hanya saja belum di jawab. Ketiga kali dia mencoba nada sambung itu berubah menjadi nada sibuk, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi nanti. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang sibuk seperti apa yang dia katakan saat itu, dia sibuk untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting yang harus dia urus dengan ayahnya. _Dia sibuk, sangat sangat sibuk?_

Dia bangkit merapikan diri bergegas hendak turun, baru saja dia menutup pintu kamar suara tawa Kikyo terdengar dari kamarnya yang persis disamping kanan kamar Kagome. Dia bimbang sejenak apakah dia akan mengetuk pintunya dan mengajaknya berbicara sekarang, tatapannya terpaku pada pintu kamar Kikyo kaki kananya sudah melangkah tetapi dia berbalikarah. Dia merasa akan menganggu kakaknya yang sedang asyik mengobrol di telepon. Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti suaraanya terdengar jelas walaupun dibatasi pintu,

"Tidak apa-apa Sesshoumaru dia tidak tahu" Kikyo tertawa kecil "belum"

"Menurutmu begitu?" hening sesaat "dia tidak akan marah kepadamu" Kikyo menggumam "hai... arigato, ja"

Nafas Kagome seperti tercekat walaupun kenyataannya nafasnya memburu, dadanya bergerak naik turun emosi mulai meluap didalamnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyutb seakan bom waktu yang akan menanti detik-detik terakhir ledakan, tangannya terkepal tanpa ragu dia mengetuk pintu,menggedor pintu lebih tepatnya. Tak berselang lama pintu terbuka, Kagome langsung menghambur masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nadanya pelan tapi tajam, Kikyo sedang duduk diujung ranjangnya masih dengan ponsel di genggamannya dia hanya menoleh tanpa merubah posisi duduknya untuk benar-benar mengahadap Kagome.

"Duduklah bersamaku Kagome" Kikyo menepuk-nepuk kasur disampingnya, mempersilahkan Kagome untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kakak?" tanyanya lagi, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau yang masuk ke kamarku Kagome, seharusnya akulah yang bertanya?" wajah Kikyo bingung, namun suaranya setenang biasanya.

"Kamu baru saja menelepon Sesshoumaru kan?" nadanya meninggi, _dia menerima telepon dari Kikyo dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meneleponku?_ kemarahan Kagome memuncak.

"Aku.." belum sempat Kikyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kagome memotongnya kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat dia pikirkan. Semua hal selama ini yang dia tahan untuk tidak terucap, semua hal yang begitu ia coba untuk hapuskan dari pikiran dan hatinya. Kini menghambur keluar bagai pisau tajam siap menusuk hati kakaknya, dia akan menyakitinya saat ini sama seperti yang kakaknya lakukan dulu.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, aku sangat muak denganmu dan dengan semua kesempurnaanmu" dia mulai berteriak "aku sangat membencimu" matanya menyipit kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau lupa apa yang kau katakan kepadaku enam bulan lalu?" suaranya pecah karena kemarahan sudah menguasainya. "Kamu menuduhku menawarkan diri pada Inuyasha saat kami hanya menyampaikan salam perpisahan?" suaranya penuh ejekan. "Apakah kau lupa sebelum dia menjadi pacarmu, dia adalah sahabatku" kedua tangannya bersilang di dadanya, Kagome menutup diri.

"Dari hari pertama aku kembali kerumah ini kau bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantar kita, seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang sama yang selalu menyayangiku. Kau adalah si kakak sempurna yang selalu menyayangi adaik-adiknya, dan selalu melindungi mereka" Kagome tersenyum pahit, dia menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi masih di pinggangnya.

Dia menurunkan tangannya, menatap Kikyo dalam-dalam "Jangan bilang kau lupa pernah mengatakan kau membenciku, sangat membenciku dan berharap aku ini tidak pernah dilahirkan.. " Kagome menelan ludah, menahan keinginannya untuk menangis tanpa dia sadari. "Semua perbandingan yang mereka lakukan sudah cukup buruk, dan kamu tidak tahu betapa aku berharap.."kata-katanya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku sangat berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan sebagai adikmu!" wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Kikyo berdiri, kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya "dengarkan aku Kagome.." kedua tangannya terulur ingin menggapai tetapi Kagome melangkah mundur .

"Jangan" bentaknya dia membuang muka mundur selangkah "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kamu lakukan saat ini kakak? Kamu sudah sangat melukai aku dulu tentang Inuyasha..." Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Dan saat aku merasa telah menemukan kebahagiaanku yang lain sekarang, kau.." Kagome menatap dingin seakan seluruh tenaganya telah mencapai batas terendah "apakah kau takkan puas bila ada satu inchi bagian hatiku yang tidak kausakiti hah?" matanya mulai panas dia tahu beberapa detik lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh tetes kesedihan akan mengalir deras dan dia tidak mau kakaknya melihatnya.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena dia memang tidak lemah. "Aku mengerti" suaranya bergetar oleh kesedihan dia berbalik lari masuk kembali kekamarnya, memendamkan wajahnya kebantal untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

' _Hentikan itu Kagome, jangan menangis!'_ Kagome bangun dari ranjangnya, dia menghapus jejak air mata yang berhasil keluar di pipinya. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi karena masalah sepele, dia mengambil jakaetnya dan dompetnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, di depan pintu dia bertemu ibunya yang baru saja akan memasuki rumah.

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar mama" kepalanya tertunduk poni menutupi matanya, ibunya hanya memandanginya berlalu.

"Kembalilah sebelum makan malam Kagome" ujar ibunya

Kagome berjalan menuruni tangga angin sore menerpa wajahnya, matahari mulai menghilang dari balik gedung. Dua burung kecil terbang ke arah pepohonan saat Kagome menuruni anak tangga tempat mereka bercanda riang, pemandangan yang indah sisa-sia kehangatan matahari di senja yang indah belum bisa mengusir kekacauan di pikiran dan hati Kagome. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia hendak pergi, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia harus pergi. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari aura tak menyenangkan dirumah bersama kakaknya, dia hanya mengikuti kemana kaki membawanya, kaki yang rasanya terlalu berat tuk melangkah. Dia berjalan dengan gontai sekuat tenaga menyeret kakinya, kepalanya tertunduk tetes air mata jatuh. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku sudut taman yang ia lewati. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan tidak ada lagi ruang kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya, hanya amarah yang membara di wajahnya.

Dia menghela nafas kemudian menarik dalam-dalam udara lebih banyak lagi ke paru-parunya. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat masa-masa terbaik hidupnya. Hal yang percuma karena disaat terbaik hidupnya adalah waktu bersama keluarga dan para sahabat, dan hal itu tentu saja membawa ingatannya kembali kepada Kikyo, dan masalahnya. Dia membuka mata, saat sebuah suaran yang dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Kagome.." suara seorang pria yang dikenalnya memanggil.

 **End notes: Entah masih ada atau gak yang suka baca fanfic Inuyasha tapi yg jelas i really love them bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun lebih and i really enjoy writing this fic, i hope whoever read it enjoy it as much as i am ^^.**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of InuYasha character in this story, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

 _Sial! Aku sangat membenci ini, merasa seperti orang asing dirumahku sendiri. Ini semua karena dia, belum puaskah dia? Terserah mau apa dia sekarang, apapun itu sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Aku benci mempunyai pikiran buruk seperti ini, entahlah..._

"Oi, Kagome!" sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar dia menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut, Inuyasha yang mengenakan celana jins biru t-shirt abu-abu dengan jaket merahnya dan sebuah baseball cap muncul dari belakangnya dia tersenyum.

"Hai Inuyasha" jawabnya setengah hati.

Inuyasha duduk di kanan Kagome, pandanganya menyelidik "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" suara menyebalkan yang Kagome rindukan.

"Cuma cari angin" Kagome tersenyum tipis, kemudian keheningan yang canggung sesaat.

"Kagome, maafkan aku" ucapnya tanpa melihat Kagome.

"Untuk apa?" masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau tahu, pertemuan terakhir kita" suaranya hampir seperti bisikan

"Itu bukan salahmu, Inuyasha" Inuyasha menatapnya "semua itu hanya salah paham, jadi jangan pernah merasa tidak enak" tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terpancar dari suaranya, Kagome berkata tulus. Kini amarahnya mulai mereda, ia merasa sangat lelah tidak ada tenaga bahkan untuk marah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kamu..." dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa? Kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku dulu menyukaimu?" Kagome tertawa kecil "Itu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang, ya kan?" kata-katanya terdengar asam ditelinganya. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu sebagai sahabat 'menyebalkan' terbaikku" mendengar itu Inuyasha tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula kejadian itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan, pasti ada sesuatu yang disiapkan untukku" Kagome seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kikyo?" tanya inuyasha lagi.

"Aku belum benar-benar berbincang dengannya, tiga hari ini aku dirumah. Rasanya sedikit aneh, kami hanya berbicara seperlunya saja dan sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku..." kali ini Kagome menatap kedua ujung sepatunya "Aku meledak saat aku mendengar dia menelepon Sessshoumaru, aku begitu marah karena dia tidak menjawab teleponku tapi dia menjawab telepon dari Kikyo" sedih dan marah bercampur didalam suaranya.

Rasanya aneh saat dia mengucapkan itu, rasanya itu hanyalah masalah sepele. Seharusnya dia tidak begitu marah kepada Kikyo karena Sesshoumaru tidak menjawab teleponnya, itu memang masalah sepele andai saja dia tidak menyukai Sesshoumaru. Andai saja kejadian enam bulan yang lalu itu tidak terjadi, andai saja kakaknya tidak mengucapkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hatinya, tidak menuduhnya serendah itu. Semua itu seakan bom waktu, rasa cemburu dan takut kehilangan Sesshoumaru merupakan perpaduan yang pas dengan amarah dan dendam yang terpendam kepada kakaknya lebih dari cukup membuat hal sepele itu menjadi pemicu.

"Apa? Pangeran es itu?" Inuyasha setengah berteriak, dia benar-benar terkejut. Belum sempat Kagome menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dia sudah bertanya lagi "Apa sekarang Kikyo dengan bajingan itu?" Kagome tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bukankah kamu dan Kikyo" Kebingungan jelas tersirat dari suara Kagome. "Tunggu! Dia bukan bajingan, dia itu baik dewasa, dan perhatian" dengan spontan dia membela laki-laki yang menguasai hatinya, bahkan dari adiknya sendiri.

Inuyasha terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kagome, dia terkejut karena Kagome kini membela Sesshoumaru. Dulu dia hanya mengacuhkan ocehannya tentang Sesshoumaru, tapi sekarang. Apa karena kini mereka belajar di universitas yang sama lalu mereka menjadi dekat? Tadi Kagome bilang penyebab pertengkaran dia dan Kikyo kali ini adalah Sesshoumaru, apakah itu berarti mereka berdua menyukai Sesshoumaru? Kedengarannya tidak masuk akal baginya, dua perempuan yang dia sayang selain ibunya. Yang satu adalah sahabat terbaiknya sedangkan yang satu adalah cinta pertamanya, mereka sekarang menyukai Sesshoumaru? Si bajingan yang arogan, dingin, perfeksionis, sadistis, dan sombong!

"Maksudku, Sesshoumaru itu orang baik, sama sepertimu. Walaupun tidak satupun diantara kalian berdua yang menunjukkan kebaikan kalian dengan cara yang sama yang seperti orang lain lakukan" Kagome kikuk, apa yang akan Inuyasha pikirkan kalau tahu sekarang dia menyukai Sesshoumaru.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bangga atau tersinggung kau menyamakan aku dengan.." Inuyasha berhenti, dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata panggilan 'tersayangnya' untuk sang kakak "Dia" Inuyasha menyeringai, menatap mata Kagome dia menggodanya "Kau menyukainya ya?" salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat "Tapi jangan katakan kamu berdua bertengkar lagi dan kali ini karena pangeran es itu?".

"Berhenti menggodaku" Kagome meninju pelan lengan Inuyasha "Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Inuyasha"

"Walaupun aku tidak akur dengannya, tapi bila kau dengannya aku... tenang" Inuyasha berkata dengan canggung "Dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku yakin akan menjagamu dengan baik, akan sedikit overprotektif tapi tidak diragukan lagi" mendengar itu wajah Kagome kembali memerah.

Inuyasha menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagome dengan setengah hati "Iya kami putus Kagome" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Inuyasha membuat pikiran Kagome kembali ke kejadian tadi, _jadi apakah Kikyo dan Sesshoumaru dekat?_ "Tidakkah kau mau mengucapkan selamat kepadaku" dia tersenyum pahit.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas disaat yang bersamaan lalu mereka berdua saling pandang lalu Kagome tertawa kecil, Inuyasha berpaling lalu menatap ke kejauhan dia memasang lagi topeng laki-laki tangguhnya. Seakan-akan semua itu tidak masalah baginya, tapi Kagome tahu dia sangat sedih. Dia terlalu mengenal baik Inuyasha, untuk tidak melihat kesedihan yang berusaha ditekan dalam-dalam olehnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya penasaran, Kagome memang tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti itu. Dia pikir hubungan mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja atau bahkan lebih baik bila dia pergi.

"Feh!" Inuyasha tahu yang dimaksud Kagome adalah bagaimana hubungan dia dan Kikyo kandas.

"Sudahkah kau menjelaskan kepadanya Inuyasha?"

"Tentu saja sudah Kagome, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" salah satu alisnya terangkat, Kagome hanya diam saja dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat seperti dulu.

"Aku telah menjelaskan kepadanya, tapi satu bulan sejak kejadian itu dia memintaku untuk menjauh darinya dia ingin sendiri" suaranya datar tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang dirundungi kesedihan.

"Kau masih mencintainya" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja Kagome masih memandangnya tetapi Inuyasha tidak berpaling masih tetap menatap kekejauhan dihadapannya, dia merasa ikut sedih dan kasihan kepada Inuyasha. Saat ini sudah tidak ada lagi perasaannya yang tertinggal untuk Inuyasha seperti dulu selain perasaan sayangnya sebagai sahabat.

"Perempuan bodoh" gerutunya.

"Apa!?" setengah teriak Kagome hampir saja menyemburnya dengan amarah

"Kikyo, dia bodoh! Aku masih merasa buruk bila mengingat kejadian itu, apakah dia tidak mempercayaiku? Aku tidak percaya hubungan kami sedangkal itu, apakah rasa percayanya kepadaku setipis itu... " tangannya terangkat ke udara seperti menyerah "Dia mengacaukan semuanya, dia terlalu termakan amarah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" suaranya dalam penuh emosi, kata-kata Inuyasha seperti kunci yang membuka ruang di pikiran Kagome yang selama ini terabaikan.

 _Bodoh_ _?_ _Sepertinya kali ini akulah yang bodoh, aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Akulah yang mengacau kali ini, akulah yang terlalu termakan oleh amarahku, rasa cemburu, dan keraguan akan ketidak pastian hubunganku dengan Sesshoumaru._ Rasa bersalah langsung menghantamnya bagaikan, ratusan batu bada yang menimbunnya. Kemana pergi dirinya yang selalu percaya akan benang merah takdir? Benang merah itu tidak akan pernah salah menjalin dua insan, dia selalu percaya itu. Bagaimanapun perjalanan hidup berkelok-kelok kedua ujung benang itu akan tetap terikat, dan menyatukan sepasang dua hati di satu Kagome menjadi lebih tenang, senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kakakku tidak bodoh Inuyasha, dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu" Inuyasha memandang Kagome dengan heran, lalu dia tersenyum melihat senyum tulus di wajah Kagome tahu dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyangkalnya.

"Kagome.." dia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kagome menatap sahabat terbaiknya,tersenyum "Arigato Inuyasha" ucapnya.

"Feh, untuk apa bodoh?" kebingungan jelas tersirat dari wajahnya .

"Untuk berbicara denganku dan membuka pikiranku" ujarnya dengan senyum manis, Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang sebentar lagi gelap" dia sudah bangkit dari duduknya lalu Kagome mengikutinya.

Tadinya dia berpikir kedatangan Inuyasha hanya akan membuatnya bertambah marah tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, dia memberi sedikit pencerahan. Ada perubahan di dalam diri Inuyasha selama mereka tidak bertemu, dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya. Inuyasha berubah, bukan hanya perubahan secara fisik saja, dia menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga tiba di kaki tangga menuju rumahnya. Kagome berpamitan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mereka berpisah.

Hari sudah gelap saat Kagome tiba diambang pintu "Tadaima" Kagome mengucap salam dengan ceria namun tidak ada jawaban terdengar

Hanya suara samar-samar seseorang yang berbicara di kejauhan saat dia memasuki rumah, tidak ada suara tv yang biasanya menhiasi rumahnya di jam-jam seperti ini. Ruang tengah adalah tempat pertama yang ia masuki untuk mencari anggota keluarganya, tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Betapa kagetnya Kagome saat menggeser pintu kesamping, meja ditengah ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang hanya tersedia di acara-acara khusus. Hampir semua adalah makanan kesukaannya, ditengah meja terdapat satu buah Red Velvet dari toko kue kesukaannya dengan ucapan untuknya dan lilin-lilin yang belum tersentuh api. Kakeknya, Sota dan ibunya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara bersamaan sambil melepaskan confetti.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mereka mengingatnya ia bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya terakhir kali dia mengingatnya minggu lalu. Bagaimana hari cepat berlalu, ia pikir masih beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunnya.

"Happy birthday Kagome" ucap ibunya saat dia duduk disebelah ibunya, Kagome langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Happy birthday sis!" Kagome masih memeluk ibunya saat suara Sota yang bersemangat terdengar di telinganya, Kagome berbalik lalu merangkul Sota.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kagome, aku harap kau dapat menyimpan ini baik-baik" kakeknya memberinya sebuah cangkang yang dipercaya olehnya sebuah sirip ikan duyung yang termasuk warisan keluarga Higurashi turun temurun, cangkang yang bila disimpan dengan baik akan membawa kesuksesan dan keberuntungan untuk meraih apapun yang diinginkan.

"Arigato mama, Sota, kakek... aku sangat menyukainya" Kagome menghapus air mata disudut matanya, hari ini seperti roller coaster baginya.

"Hei, Sota dimana Kikyo?" tanya ibunya kepalanya menengok kekanan dan ke kiri.

"Dia pergi ke kamarnya 10 menit yang lalu" kakeknyalah yang menjawab.

"Dialah yang merencanakan pesta kejutan ini untukmu Kagome" ibunya menatapnya dalam-dalam, seakan telah mengerti semua yang telah terjadi. Dengan tatapannya yang lembut seakan-akan memohon agar Kagome dan Kikyo menyudahi apapun yang mereka pertengkarkan.

Kagome memberi ibunya senyum pengertian "Aku akan memanggilnya" Kagome bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sota jangan terlalu banyak minum soda" suara ibunya dan yang lain perlahan menghilang saat Kagome menaiki tangga.

Kagome setengah berlari saat menaiki tangga, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Dia merasa buruk kepada kakaknya, atas apa yang baru-baru saja dia -kata Inuyasha benar-benar menohoknya keras, membuatnya melihat kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi termakan oleh prasangka-prasangka buruk yang telah merusaknya. Kini dihadapannya adalah pintu kamar Kikyo, seketika itu juga keraguannya lenyap, digantikan keberanian untuk merasakan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan lembut.

"Kak" panggilnya "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jika kau tidak tidak keberatan" suaranya terdengar jauh ditelinganya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka, dihadapannya kakaknya memakai celana jins biru dan sweater putih duduk. Kikyo berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar menatap Kagome yang dengan canggung berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah" perintahnya, dia berjalan lalu dia di tepi ranjangnya. Tangannya menepuk kasur di sebelah kirinya, mengundang Kagome untuk duduk di sisinya kali ini Kagome menurut.

"Maafkan aku, tentang apa yang terjadi tadi" ia menghela nafas "Aku tidak tahu darimana aku harus memulainya, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal" kata-katanya tersendat-sendat, mata Kagome terpejam dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu kak tetapi" ia tertunduk.

"Aku rasa aku masih marah atas kejadian itu" Kagome seperti berbicara kepada tangan dipangkuannya. "Aku marah karena kau tidak percaya kepadaku. aku marah atas apa yang kau katakan waktu itu" suaranya bergetar. "Kamu tahu aku menyukai Inuyasha, tapi itu bukan alasan untukku" Kagome menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak melakukan seperti apa yang kamu tuduhkan" kekecewaan jelas terpancar dari suaranya. "Dia sahabatku dan kau kakakku yang dulu selalu menyayangi dan melindungiku" ia menarik nafas "Aku pergi ke universitas yang jauh dari rumah karena aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kalian, aku tidak ingin kamu merasa bersalah atau merasa kasihan padaku dan aku akan bahagia bila kalian berdua bahagia" Kikyo tak melepaskan pandangannya. "Aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku" suaranya bergetar oleh emosi.

"Kagome, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu" kedua alisnya berkerut ditengah "Akulah yang salah aku bukanlah kakak yang baik" dia tertunduk karena malu. "Saat itu aku sangat cemburu kepadamu karena laki-laki yang pertama kali memikat hatiku lebih menyukaimu, walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya kepadamu saat itu tapi aku yakin untuk beberapa alasan" dia tersenyum melihat kebingungan jelas di wajah Kagome.

"Kagome, dulu aku marah kepadanya dan aku marah kepadamu. Kau selalu menjadi musim panas yang hangat dan dicintai semua orang dan aku selalu menjadi musim dingin" Kikyo menunduk lagi, poninya menutupi matanya. "Aku sangat iri denganmu, sikapmu yang selalu hangat membuatmu bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan siapapun, kau begitu mudah untuk dicintai tidak seperti aku" mendengar pengakuan kakaknya membuat hatinya terenyuh dia sama sekali tidak menyangka selama ini itulah yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

"Karena itu aku menerima Inuyasha saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku. Hanya karena aku tahu kau amat sangat menyukainya, aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Maaf, aku tahu aku jahat kepadamu. Tidak apa-apa bila kau membenciku" ia memalingkan wajahnya "Maaf" suaranya tercekat. Tidak ada kemarahan lagi dihati Kagome, hanya perasaan kasihan yang tersisa untuk kakaknya. Kakaknya yang dulu dikaguminya ternyata iri padanya, dia sama sekali tak menyangka itulah alasan dibalik semuanya. Dibalik sikap dinginnya dia terkubur oleh rasa kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanannya pada diri sendiri.

Kagome tertawa kecil "Kakak, kau tahu siapa yang dari dulu aku kagumi? Itu adalah kau. Kepintaranmu, sikapmu, kedewasaanmu, dan semua tentangmu" dia tersenyum, menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Dengan lembut menepuk-nepuknya, mencoba menghiburnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, aku suka salju. Hanya di musim dinginlah aku bisa melihat malaikat di tanah, hal-hal yang menyenangkan banyak terjadi di musim dingin. Kita biasanya berbaring di salju, membuat pola malaikat. Di musim dingin hampir semuanya tertutup salju yang putih, mencerminkan kesucian dan keindahan. Dan putihnya salju mengingatkanku kepada laki-laki yang juga sangat mencintai musim dingin. Dia sangat kehilangan saat musim dingin pergi meninggalkannya, dia akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa bertemu dengan musim dingin lagi. Karena laki-laki itu sangat mencintainya"

"Aku rasa kita menarik dengan cara yang berbeda kak" Kikyo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kagome kini senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak hanya ingin menjadi adik mu tetapi aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu" Kagomepun tersenyum "semua itu permasalahan itu terjadi hanya karena hormon di masa keremajaan kita yang tidak menentu aku rasa" tawa kecil menyelinap dari bibir Kagome "dan aku harap kita bisa kembali seperti dahulu, disaat kita selalu bersama menceritakan semua yang ada di kepala kita agar tidak ada lagi salah paham dan tidak ada lagi ego laki-laki yang membengkak karena ada kakak beradik yang bertengkar karena mereka" kali ini mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kak, tadi sore aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha di taman dia meminta maaf padaku tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu susah sekali untuk mengucapkan maaf. Dia berubah dan dia membuka pikiranku saat dia berbicara tentangmu, kenapa kau putus dengan Inuyasha?" wajah dan suaranya mencerminkan rasa penasarannya yang besar "Dia sangat mencintaimu kak" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja darinya "Aku hanya tidak mengerti".

"Pertama karena aku memang tidak mencintainya walaupun dia mencurahkan perhatian yang besar kepadaku. Seperti yang aku katakan kepadamu sebelumnya, aku menjalaninya hanya karena kebodohanku" Kikyo menghela nafas berat "Setelah kejadian itu di meminta maaf padaku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, bahkan dengan bodohnya dia bersedia berjanji untuk tidak berteman denganu lagi bila itu memang yang aku inginkan" kedua alisnya hampir bersatu menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Dua hari kemudian kami kembali seperti sedia kala, dia lebih perhatian kepadaku. Tidak sekalipun dia membuatku sedih setelah kejadian itu, tetapi disaat itulah aku sadar dia terlalu baik untuk kusakiti dengan berpura-pura mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku. Aku merasa buruk sekali, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu aku meminta untuk berpisah, aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi" matanya terpejam Kikyo menahan air matanya.

"Dan sekarang kau baru tersadar kalau kau juga mencintainya" walaupun hanya sesaat dia bisa melihat air mata di sudut mata kakaknya tetapi Kikyo tertawa kecil, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit kebawah. "Aku harap akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk kau dan Inuyasha" dia menepuk-nepuk tangan kakaknya dengan lembut.

Kikyo menariknya, merangkulnya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Kagome, aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku"

"Jangan berkata begitu kak, aku juga salah" Kagome bisa merasakan bajunya di bagian bahu sedikit basah karena air mata kakaknya.

"Arigato kagome" dia melepas rangkulannya, Kagome menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi Kagome.

"Kita sebaiknya bergegas sebelum Sota menghabiskan semua kuenya kak" ucap Kagome riang.

"Tunggu sebentar Kagome" Kikyo mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemarinya, "aku yakin ini milikmu" Kikyo menyerahkan snow globe buatan sendiri yang Inuyasha berikan saat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih menyimpannya, arigato kakak" Kagome tersenyum sumringah, dia hampir melompat karena senang.

Disaat bersamaan suara ibunya terdengar dari ujung tangga di bawah "Kagome, Kikyo ayo makan!"

"Hai, mama" Kikyo cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Ayo turun" Kagome sudah bangkit dari duduknya saat kakaknya meraih tangannya, rasanya lega tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman antara dia dan kakaknya yang ada hanya perasaan bahagia menemukan kakaknya kembali.

"Kagome kau tahu siapa yang menolakku saat SMA?" tanyanya saat mereka berdua menuruni tangga

"Tidak" Kagome menggeleng kecil, disaat yang bersamaan bel pintu berbunyi.

"Itu pasti dia yang datang" Kikyo dengan semangat mendorongnya ke ruang tengah tempat keluarganya berkumpul, Kagome duduk disamping ibunya yang tersenyum lebar seakan mengetahui sudah tidak ada lagi tembok yang terbuat dari api cemburu diantara kedua putri kesayangannya.


	4. Red string of fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Author's Note: This last chapter included some fluffy things, so enjoy ^^.**

Kagome senang melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia tetapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang kepada kata-kata kakaknya barusan. Siapa yang diundangnya? Cinta pertama Kikyo yang menolaknya karena dia lebih menyukai Kagome, semoga saja dia bukan Hojo karena itu adalah hal yang terakhir dia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini adalah harinya untuk berkumpul dan berbahagia dengan keluarga, merayakan ulang tahunnya dan diam-diam merayakan masalahnya yang telah terpecahkan dengan kakaknya.

Tidak ada lagi salah sangka dan dia berharap tidak akan ada drama murahan seperti itu lagi selamanya! Tapi Kagome ragu kalau cinta pertama Kikyo itu Hojo, Kikyo itu wanita dengan karakter kuat. Tipe sepertinya pasti akan menyukai laki-laki yang melebihinya, hanya tersisa beberapa laki-laki yang masuk kategori itu yang dikenal Kagome. Lamunannya sedikit terganggu saat ibunya dengan ceria merangkulnya dan memeluk bahunya dengan tangan kanannya saat Kagome duduk disampingnya di ruang tengah.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia Kagome" ibunya menepuk-nepuk lengan Kagome yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpahat di wajahnya, secara tak langsung itulah cara ibunya mengatakan dia sangat senang anak-anak perempuannya kembali akur. Sesaat kemudian pandangan ibunya teralih kebelakang Kagome dia lalu menpersilahkan tamu itu untuk duduk bersama mereka, mulut Kagome terbuka dan menutup saat melihat tamu yag disambut Kikyo ternyata Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sweater lengan panjang berwarna krem duduk di seberang meja menatap Kagome yang terkejut dengan pandangan geli terpancar dari matanya, satu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas hanya untuk sedetik. Tak lama Kikyo bergabung bersama mereka dengan Inuyasha yang berada disampingnya, "Itu dia" tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Kikyo hanya gerakkan bibirnya dan dia sedikit menoleh kepada Seshoumaru yang berada disebelah kanannya. _Apa_ _?_ _Maksudnya cinta pertamanya itu adalah Sesshoumaru? Dan, dan Sesshoumaru sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu? Tidak mungkin..._

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih banyak untuk kejutan ini" Kagome berbisik kepada Kikyo yang sekarang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka, aku sangat suka" jawab Kagome.

"Maksudmu kamu sangat suka 'dia' kan? Semenjak inti kejutan untukmu adalah Sesshoumaru" senyum nakal terpampang di wajah kakaknya membuat wajah Kagome memerah karena dia tahu hanya Sota, kakek, dan ibunya yang tidak mendengar bisik-bisik mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mengobrol, Kagome dan Sesshoumaru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dibawah cahaya bulan. Sota dan Ji-chan masih menonton tv di ruang tengah, ibunya di dapur membersihkan piring kotor, dia tidak membiarkan dia dan Kikyo menolong. Saat ini Kikyo sedang bersama Inuyasha entah dimana, sebelum dia menghilang dia meminta maaf pada Kagome karena pernah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin untuk mencari nomor Sesshoumaru untuk mengundangnya ke pesta kejutan ini. Kikyo bisa saja meminta nomor ponsel Sesshomaru lewat Inuyasha tetapi egonya menentangnya. Dia berharap mereka bisa menekan ego masing-masing dan membiarkan hati merekalah yang berbicara, karena mereka berdua orang-orang yang disayanginya mereka berdua berhak bahagia.

Kagome tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kakaknya yang dulu telah kembali, dan disinilah dia duduk dibangku samping Goshinboku disinari cahaya bulan keperakan yang indah bersamanya. Dia menatap sosok disampingnya cahaya keperakan bulan penuh itu menerangi mereka, membuat wajahnya yang maskulin melembut, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit malam. Kagome sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok disebelahnya, sosok yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan walaupun masih banyak ruang yang tersisa, mereka sangat menikmati waktu bersama dalam diam menatap bintang dikejauhan. Walau banyak sekali yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kagome, dia tetap terdiam terlalu takut untuk merusak susanan ini hanya dengan racauannya. Lagipula kerisauan yang selama ini bersarang diotaknya telah hilang, tiga hari yang menyiksa kini terbayar oleh bahagia yang tiada tara.

 _Sejak dulu Sesshoumaru sudah menyukai_ _ku? Ini_ _terasa seperti mimpi ataukah ini_ _memang_ _mimpi_ , pikirnya. Dia hampir bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdentum keras didadanya, dia pasti bisa mendengarnya wajahnya memerah hanya dengan memikirkan itu. _Apakah dia pernah merasakan yang aku rasakan? jantungku selalu berdetak kencang seakan hendak melompat keluar disaat dia menatap tajam mataku?_ _Aku penasaran_ _..._

"Apa yang membuatmu malu Kagome?" dia bertanya dengan suara baritonnya yang dalam.

"Mm...tidak" dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia sedikit memalingkan wajah. Tanpa dia sadari Sesshoumaru memperhatikan dari sudut matanya, tangan kirinya bergerak memeluk lengan kiri Kagome. Tanpa diperintah Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sesshoumaru, tangannya kirinya kini bersemayam di dada bidang Sesshoumaru. Kagome samar-samar mendengar suara kakaknya terkesiap dan dia mendengar suara bahan berkelebat dengan amat cepat, tetapi dia terlalu nyaman di posisinya saat ini untuk merepotkan dirinya untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya kau sangat menyukai kejutan yang diberikan" nadanya sedikit mengejek, pandangannya sedikit teralih ke suatu tempat di belakang Kagome untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali lagi menatap langit. "Mereka pergi" katanya.

Kagome tahu yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Kikyo dan Inuyasha.

Kagome tahu kalau yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Kikyo, dan suara yang tadi kemungkinan besar adalah suara Inuyasha bersama Kikyo entah pergi kemana.

"Iya benar, aku sangat menyukainya. Karena tidak setiap hari aku mendapati kejutan, ya kan? Dan tidak setiap hari kejutanku yang arogan dan sombong itu akhirnya sedikit keluar dari sikap dinginnya" Kagome balas mengejek, tetapi dia tidak terpengaruh. Kagomepun tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap acuhnya "Sesshoumaru" panggilnya, suaranya ragu-ragu.

"Bicaralah Kagome"

"Kikyo memberitahuku sesuatu dan aku.." Kagome tidak berani memandang Sesshoumaru. "Dan aku penasaran" nadanya sedikit membujuk.

"Seperti kau tidak selalu penasaran tentang sesuatu Kagome" nadanya dingin.

"Kikyo itu cantik, dan dia dulu menyukaimu" belum sempat Kagome melanjutkan kata-katanya Sesshoumaru memotong perkataannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kagome?" tatapannya mulai mengeras.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu dan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Karena terkadang kau begitu susah untuk ditebak bahkan setelah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat beberapa bulan ini, tahukah kau terkadang itu sangat menyiksaku?" wajah Kagome menampakkan semua kefrustasiannya selama ini.

"Terkadang aku merasa kau begitu jauh tetapi terkadang kau membuatku merasa spesial, aku tidak tertarik untuk memainkan teka-teki mu lebih jauh lagi. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua itu, semua permainan 'hati' yang kita mainkan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diriku yang selalu memikirkanmu tiga hari ini, aku merasa amat sangat bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh untuk menanti kabar darimu, karena tak ada kabar satupun darimu, setelah..." Kagome tergagap sesaat mencari kata yang tepat "after that almost kiss!"

"Kamu membuatku hampir gila dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri yang merusak, tahukah kamu bahwa tadi sore aku bertengkar dengan kakakku. Aku meluapkan semua isi hati yang selama ini aku coba untuk tahan karena aku tahu dia akan terluka bila mendengarnya. Tapi iya, semua itu aku keluarkan. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat buruk! Kau pun tak tahu pemicu pertengkaran itu hanya karena aku mendengarnya berbicara denganmu di telepon" Sesshoumaru tetap terdiam tenang menanggapi Kagome yang berbicara bagai tanpa spasi.

"Kamu yang menolak panggilan telepon dariku, tetapi menerima panggilan dari kakakku. Itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Tiga hari itu menyiksa, karena aku.. aku sangat merindukanmu" suaranya tidak lagi mantap, keraguan membuat suara Kagome tenggelam di akhir kalimat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, karena semua luapan emosinya. Tatapan Kagome yang marah hanya terlihat seksi di mata Sesshoumaru.

"Aku benci untuk mengakui ini tapi aku pikir kau benar, percakapan pertama kita. Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan Inuyasha seperti aku kehilanganmu tiga hari ini, aku..."

Kalimat Kagome terpotong, tiba-tiba Sesshoumaru mencium bibir Kagome yang kini membatu karena efek ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu. Matanya terbelalak kemudian segera terpejam setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru bukanlah yang dia duga, tapi bukan berarti tidak dia harapkan sama sekali. Sebaliknya inilah yang sangat dia harapkan, ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Tiga hari yang terpanjang dihidupku" suaranya membuat hatinya bergetar, tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang besar dan hangat berada di leher Kagome menopangnya untuk mendongak lebih jauh. Ibu jarinya bergerak perlahan, membelai, menulusuri rahang Kagome. Tatapannya tak lepas dari bibir Kagome yang telah terpisah secara sukarela, menanti Sesshoumaru.

Kagome membuka mata, dan terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah Sesshoumaru begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Kagome menelusuri tanda di keningnya. Lalu menelusuri garis hidungnya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungnya. Kemudian pandangan matanya tertumbuk kepada mata emas hangat yang setengah terbuka, mata indah itu terpaku di bibirnya. _Matanya sangat..._

Tujuan Kagome meluapkan isi hati panjang lebar belum tercapai, dia telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dia telah menekan egonya kuat-kuat dan mengatakan semuanya dengan lantang, dia menyukai Sesshoumaru, dia merindukannya, dia mengakui tidak pernah merasa kehilangan seperti yang dirasakannya, dia mengatakan kalau dia merindukannya! Dia butuh kata-katanya, dia butuh pengakuan Sesshoumaru

"Kikyo memintamu agar datang kesini" itu sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dari Kagome.

"Hn.." hanyalah jawabannya.

"Dan kau datang.." tatapan Kagome pun tak lepas dari bibir Sesshoumaru.

"Aku memang akan datang kesini, walaupun tidak ada yang meminta" Kagome sangat menyukai suara Sesshoumaru, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu ditelinganya. "Aku mempunyai masalah penting yang sudah aku diskusikan dengan ayahku, dan harus aku selesaikan sesegera mungkin" Kagome tersenyum saat nafas Sesshoumaru yang hangat membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Bila aku menolak?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sesshoumaru menatapnya lekat ada sesuatu yang lain di matanya saat ini, matanya seakan menghipnotis Kagome menjadi tak dapat bergerak dan tidak dapat mersakan hal yang lain selain hangat nafasnya. Kali ini Kagome seakan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sesshoumaru yang berdetak kencang di balik dadanya, detaknya lebih kencang seperti menggelitik telapak tangannya. Membuat hasrat itu muncul di dalam dirinya dan dia juga bisa melihat hasrat yang sama itu menari di matanya.

"Kamu tidak akan menolak" kata-katanya seakan tenggelam disaat bibir Sesshoumaru menyentuh bibirnya, rasanya hangat, lembut dan manis. Alam bawah sadarnya yang menggerakkan Kagome tanpa perlu berpikir sedetikpun dia langsung membalas ciuman itu. Hal yang selama ini di mimpikannya, di idam-idamkannya, dan di butuhkannya. Bibir Kagome menekan pelan dan lembut merasakan teksturnya menghirup hangat nafasnya yang khas, dia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan agar lebih memudahkannya bergerak dalam tarian hasrat yang mereka mainkan.

Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang menopang leher Kagome bergerak melingkari lehernya, kepala Kagome sekarang ditopang oleh lengannya yang kuat. Tangan kiri Kagome berada di belakang kepala Sesshoumaru bergerak membelai, merasakan rambutnya yang halus meluncur diantara jari-jarinya. Sesshoumaru menariknya lebih erat kedalam pelukannya tangan kirinya berada dilekuk pinggang Kagome menariknya lebih erat.

Tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka berdua yang bergerak dengan alunan lembut nan indah, ciuman itu penuh cinta mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang dalam. Tidak ada lagi keraguan akan perasaan diantara diri mereka masing-masing, tidak ada tabir penghalang bernama harga diri ataupun perasaan tidak aman yang menguras emosi.

Alam pun seakan berpadu dengan mereka, semilir suara tiupan angin yang berbisik membelai dedaunan yang bergemerisik. Samar-samar nyanyian jangkrik lembut di kejauhan, cahaya silver rembulan yang indah menerangi gelap malam misterius dihiasi kerlip bintang sebagai latar belakang, dua insan yang memadu kasih. Sesshoumaru mengecup pelan bibir Kagome sebelum menarik diri untuk memandang wajahnya tetapi masih mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat. Mata Kagome perlahan membuka, sedikit sedih ciuman itu telah berakhir tetapi bersemangat menanti yang akan datang.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menolak" Kagome tersenyum lembut, untuk sesaat dia ragu- ragu namun akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menulusuri kedua garis magenta di pipi Sesshoumaru dengan ujung jari-jarinya, hal yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya. Mata Sesshoumaru tertutup menikmati sentuhan Kagome, dia mengeluarkan geraman yang membuat beberapa bagian tubuh Kagome merespons dengan cara yang belum pernah Kagome rasakan sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Kagome ditangkap oleh Sesshoumaru membuat gerakannya terhenti, matanya mengeras menatap Kagome. Ketakutan menyelimuti Kagome, ketakutan bila ada kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya yang akan membuat Sesshoumaru menjauh darinya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi, dia benar-benar takut itu terjadi.

"Maaf" katanya sambil mencoba menarik tangannya tetapi Sesshoumaru tetap menahannya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kagome" suaranya seperti bisikan, kepalanya bergerak perlahan mendekat. Bibir Sesshoumaru menyentuh lembut pipi Kagome, bibir Kagome pun menyentuh pipi Sesshoumaru tepat di ujung garis magentanya. Sesshoumaru terus bergerak perlahan, membuat Kagome menelusuri garis magenta itu dengan bibirnya seperti yang selama ini di khayalkannya. Sesshoumaru berhenti tepat di telinganya, nafasnya menggelitik.

"Jadilah pasanganku Kagome" bisik Sesshoumaru lembut, dan Kagome terkesiap.

Kagome mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada kata yang dapat terucap dari Sesshoumaru yang ingin dia dengar dan harapkan lebih dari itu, itu adalah puncak pengharapannya. Dia mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung kepada Sesshoumaru, senyum lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya. Hari ini adalah harinya, apa yang terjadi hari ini diatas mimpinya. Pertengkaran yang terjadi dengan kakaknya adalah satu jalan yang harus dia lewati di roller coaster kehidupannya, jalan yang membawanya ke momen ini. Momen dimana kedua ujung benang merah bertemu di tengah, jalan dari benang merah takdir yang mempersatukannya dengan Sesshoumaru. Jalan mereka masih panjang tapi Kagome yakin benang merah mereka tidak akan merapuh.

-The End-

 **End Notes: Gw nulis ini sambil dengerin 'Futari No Kimochi' lagu sedih tapi romantisnya InuKag, ngebantu bgt ngayalin adegan terakhir ini hohoho. Thanks buat siapapun yang kuat baca sampai selesai :p Thanks for read and review, Ame to ai ^.~**


End file.
